A COLÔNIA PARTE 2 O FIM
by Cristine Gilmore
Summary: Nesta segunda parte, você irá ter respondidas todas as perguntas que ficaram no ar, na primeira parte. Preparese para se surpreender. E COMENTEM!


A COLÔNIA (PARTE 2) – O melhor jogador

Resumo: Na parte 1, você conheceu os seis jogadores. E um crime foi cometido. Aqui você descobrirá quem é o melhor jogador e a verdade sobre a Colônia.

Seis amigos. Seis amantes. Seis jogadores. Seis suspeitos.

Hermione estava na sacada atrás da Mansão. Apenas quem entrasse no quarto de Helena Way possuía acesso aquele lugar. Lá estava ela, observando a paisagem. Gabrielle estava ao seu lado.

- Quem são os detetives do caso? – Mione indagou.

- Isabelle e Richard Holmes.

- Casados?

- Recém casados. São fáceis de serem manipulados.

- Ótimo. – Mione sorriu maliciosamente – Quem será o primeiro a ser interrogado?

- Eu, acredito que depois será Harry Potter.

- Ele dirá a verdade. – Mione sibilou ainda olhando para longe.

- Você acredita?

- Harry não sabe como jogar com palavras, Gabrielle. Acredite em mim.

- Muito bem.

Naquela tarde Gabrielle estava sentada numa sala vazia escolhida apenas para os interrogatórios.

- Primeiramente, devo dizer senhorita Way que todos os interrogatórios ministrados aqui estão sendo gravados pelo ministério. Está complacente com isto?

- Sim. – ela sussurrou.

- Você conversou com sua mãe na manhã daquele dia?

- Não. Ela estava ocupada com negócios importantes.

- Como você sabia disso?

- Porque conheço a maioria dos clientes que freqüentam este lugar. Eu trabalhei aqui durante três anos. E sei quem são clientes importantes.

- Com quem ela tratava desses negócios importantes?

- Henry Fox e Bella Hughes

Isabelle observava Gabrielle de longe. Enquanto Richard fazia as perguntas. Ela conhecia Bella Hughes, seu marido Robert Hughes morrera fazia cinco anos. Fora um auror exemplar no ministério.

- Você quer dizer Bella Hughes, a viúva de Robert Hughes? – indagou Isabelle do mesmo lugar.

- Sim. Ela sempre foi uma cliente freqüente desde os primeiros anos de existência da Colônia.

- E quem é Henry Fox?

- O amante dela. Ele já trabalhou aqui e ela se apaixonou por ele e o retirou daqui. Isso tem acontecido muito nos últimos tempos.

- Aconteceu com você não foi? – questionou Richard.

- Sim, mas não só comigo. Claire Reynolds.

- A filha do ministro? – indagou Isabelle levemente chocada. Ela sempre pensara que fora mentira o boato da filha do ministro ter sido uma garota de programa.

- Sim, minha irmã de consideração. – acrescentou Isabelle.

- Você não mantinha uma relação agradável com sua mãe, não é?

- Digamos que nos limitávamos a nos aturar.

- Porque apenas se toleravam?

- Minha mãe nunca foi um modelo de pessoa, nem como mulher e nem como mãe. Nunca a perdoei por ter me obrigado a trabalhar aqui como um castigo.

- Porque um castigo? O que havia feito?

- Havia invadido a sua penseira.

- O que descobriu?

- O segredo mais profundo dela.

- Qual?

- Isso realmente é relevante para encontrar o assassino dela?

- Qualquer pista é fundamental, senhorita Way.

- Ela é a mestra da manipulação. Minha mãe tem um dom de conseguir chegar aos seus objetivos apenas com poder da persuasão.

- Apenas isso?

- Pode parecer pouco, mas aliando esse poder com magia pode virar uma ferramenta muito perigosa.

- Muito bem. A senhorita confirmou para a detetive Holmes que você estava no seu quarto na hora do assassinato, não é?

- Sim, com meu noivo e nossos amigos.

- Muito bem. E você sabe que o caminho mais rápido do seu apartamento para o salão de festas seria através de aparatação certo?

- Sim. Meu apartamento fica na cobertura junto com a suíte de minha mãe.

- O que a levaria a matar sua mãe, senhorita Way? Ódio? Raiva? Rancor?

- Eu não matei minha mãe. – ela respondeu num tom calmo despretensioso.

- Claro que não. Você estava entretida tendo uma agradável "conversa" com seus amigos e seu noivo. Quem você acha que matou sua mãe?

- Quer a verdade. Para mim foi Claire Reynolds. Ela tinha muitos mais motivos.

- Mais motivos?

- Sim.

- Quais?

- Se soubesse lhes diria. Apenas garanto que ela, não é a santa que parece.

- Obrigada pela conversa de hoje senhorita Way.

Gabrielle levantou-se e saiu da sala apressada. Andou calmamente até o outro corredor e depois aparatou na sacada onde estava Hermione.

- Então como foi? – Mione indagou.

- Eles vão chamar Claire em breve, acredito.

- Perfeito. E você acha que eles chamarão Bella Hughes e Henry Fox.

- Talvez. Eles sabem como jogar, não se preocupem. Não colocarão o plano em risco.

- Assim espero. Claire também sabe como jogar Gabrielle. Fique atenta.

- Não se preocupe. Rony e Simas confirmaram a minha versão e você já sabe o que dizer.

- Ah sim... Virginia Weasley será a peça chave de nosso jogo. – Mione sibilou.

- Ela ainda acha que pode confiar em você?

- Com certeza. Ela é tão inocente quanto o Harry. Eles saíram do jogo ao final.

Enquanto isso, Gina andava um tanto quanto impaciente esperando por Draco em seu apartamento.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou para ela ao entrar.

- Eu que pergunto... Você e Claire juntos, tentando me tirar do jogo? Realmente pensaram que seria tão fácil assim me manipular?

- Como você descobriu? – ele indagou observando-a.

- Ontem à noite enquanto conversava com Harry. – ela comentou sorrindo - Eu vi você entrando no quarto de Gabrielle ontem à noite. O que foi fazer lá?

- Procurar por ela. Gabrielle acha que sabe de tudo, mas não tem a mínima idéia do que está fazendo.

- Conte-me o que ela anda fazendo. – Gina sentou-se e o observou.

- Gabrielle entrou no jogo junto com Hermione, Rony e Simas. Os quatro serão álibis deles mesmos. Eu estou com Claire. Harry não precisa de um álibi. E você está perdida Gina.

- Você que pensa. Gabrielle realmente é melhor que você em todos os sentidos. Ela sabia que na primeira chance você me passaria para trás. E agora você vai ser passado para trás. E eu sei que você matou Helena.

- Hahahahahaha... Você só pode estar brincando. – ele replicou – Eu matar Helena? Dê-me um bom motivo.

- Claire. Apesar de você não amá-la ela se tornou uma mão amiga nas horas de solidão e você se viu no poder de fazer aquilo que podia lhe apagar toda a mágoa.

- Não ache que pode vencer esse jogo Gina. Apenas os melhores saem vencendo.

- E porque você está com medo agora?

- Porque no jogo de manipulação, ganha quem saber melhor discernir a verdade da mentira.

Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Ela deitou-se na cama pensativa. Ele estava certo no que tinha dito. Nem todos ali apenas usavam mentiras. Principalmente, Hermione.

Ela de fato estava na suíte de Helena na noite do crime. Ela descobrira aquilo por ter ido à sacada na mesma noite. Ela viu a orgia acontecendo, mas não tinha ninguém mais no quarto a não ser os dois casais. Helena Way não estava lá naquela noite.

Numa outra sala que fora evacuada para interrogatório, Claire Reynolds era interrogada.

- Onde você estava na noite no crime?

- No meu quarto com Draco.

- Então como a senhorita veio parar no salão de festas?

- Devido ao blecaute.

- O caminho mais curto da sua suíte até aqui seria vir andando não é?

- Sim, meu quarto fica no primeiro andar. Aparatar seria pura perda de tempo.

- Sim, concordo. – Richard confirmou.

- Como era a sua relação com a vitima?

- Pouco promissora. Tolerávamos-nos.

- Entendo. E o que levou a esse relacionamento pouco promissor?

- O que Helena havia feito comigo depois de eu ter voltado para a casa de meus pais.

- Isso foi um pouco antes de sua mãe falecer, não foi?

- Sim, nesse tempo, Helena Way era a governanta da casa.

- Governanta?

- Sim. Pouco tempo depois meu pai se casou com ela e ela se tornou numa verdadeira rainha da noite.

- Ela abriu esse lugar por conta própria?

- Não, é claro que foi com o dinheiro de meus pais. Ela comprou essa antiga Mansão e reformou-a magicamente.

- E você já considerava a relação pouco promissora a partir daquele instante?

- Não, foi depois que ela convenceu meu pai que eu deveria vir trabalhar aqui.

- Foi uma punição?

- Sim, pelo menos é o que eu considero. Uma punição por minha rebeldia.

- Senhorita Reynolds, você conhece o feito Immortalitis?

- Não.

- É um feitiço que congela o sangue da vitima gradualmente até seu coração parar. Basicamente, a transforma numa pedra de gelo humana. Esse feitiço foi conjurado em Helena Way naquela noite. Você tem idéia de quem possa tê-lo executado?

- Alguém que a odiasse o suficiente para matá-la. Neste caso seria Gabrielle Way.

- Impressionante. A senhorita Way citou seu nome quando lhe fiz essa mesma pergunta.

- Não tenho motivos para tê-la matado.

- Eu penso ao contrário. – Richard observou-a mudando seu olhar – Eu acho que você esconde um segredo. Que lhe daria o motivo para ter executado tal feitiço.

- Um segredo. O único segredo que escondo é a identidade de quem matou minha mãe.

- Sua mãe morreu de uma doença terminal, não foi assassinada.

- Foi sim. Minha mãe foi assassinada a sangue frio pela governanta bastarda que meu pai colocara dentro de casa. Ela envenenou minha mãe o que provocou a doença que a fez morrer. – enquanto Claire reproduzia aquelas palavras lágrimas saíram de seu rosto.

- Por isso você a matou Claire? Por isso matou Helena?

- Eu não a matei repito. Eu gostaria muito de tê-lo para fazer aquela víbora pagar pelo que fez comigo e minha mãe.

- Você está liberada senhorita Reynolds. Por favor, chame o senhor Malfoy.

Enquanto Claire saia transtornada de seu interrogatório. Harry não enxergava uma saída mediante tantas perguntas feitas por Isabelle Holmes.

- O que fazia tão tarde da noite no salão de festas?

- Procurava Gina Weasley. Ela estava comigo na piscina, eu a seguia, mas perdi seu rastro.

- Isso aconteceu antes ou depois do blecaute?

- Depois. Eu estava no corredor quando ocorreu o blecaute.

- E você a viu por algum momento enquanto havia luz?

- Não, ela havia sumido. Provavelmente tenha aparatado.

- Sim, bem óbvio. – Isabelle ponderou – Agora o que me intriga é o fato de você ter sido o primeiro a ver o corpo de Helena.

- Fui o primeiro, mas tudo foi tão rápido que não demorou muito para que os demais chegassem à sala.

- Compreensível. O que você diria de sua relação com a senhorita Way?

- Normal, creio eu. Ela é uma bela mulher, bem sedutora. Mas extremamente intrigante.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela me escolheu no primeiro jogo da casa. Ela fez questão que eu compartilhasse de sua cama.

- Ela que lhe disse isso?

- Sim.

- Não acredito que você tenha matado Helena Way, senhor Potter. Primeiro porque um não é um assassino, segundo porque não tinha motivos para isso.

- Então já tem uma idéia de quem seja o assassino? – ele indagou.

- Não, você suspeita de alguém?

- Sim. Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Porque?

- Por causa de Claire Reynolds. Ele se vingaria da madrasta dela, por ela.

- Gostaria de acrescentar algo ao seu testemunho?

- Sim. Enquanto eu estava no salão de festas e ainda faltava luz, eu escutei um grito não muito distante de mim.

- Obrigado pelo seu tempo senhor Potter. Pode chamar a senhorita Weasley, depois de sair.

Enquanto isso Draco estava calmo demais para um interrogatório.

- Onde estava na noite do crime?

- No quarto com Claire.

- E o senhor desceu assim que houve o blecaute?

- Sim junto com Claire.

- E depois que viu o corpo. O que o senhor fez?

- Fui falar com o segurança que nenhum cliente poderia sair da Mansão.

- Sim, depois quando voltou para o salão o que fez?

- Chamei Claire dei meus pêsames para Gabrielle e depois voltei para o quarto com Claire.

- Qual tipo de relação que mantinha com a vitima?

- Amizade. Helena era uma mulher com vários interesses e eu tinha negócios com ela.

- Não possuía nenhum motivo para odiá-la possuía?

- Não. Ela nunca fez nada contra mim.

- Nem mesmo alguém íntimo?

- Nem mesmo de Claire. Eu não me intrometo nos assuntos pendentes entre as duas.

- Ah sim. Agora me diga qual o nome do feitiço que mata a pessoa congelando seu sangue?

- Immortalitis.

- Muito bem. Agora dentre vocês seis, quem você garantiria que tinha conhecimento desse feitiço?

- Eu, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Simas Finnigan e provavelmente Gabrielle Way.

- Compreendo que você citou todos que trabalham no ministério que devem com certeza ter conhecimento de um pouco de magia negra. Agora porque diz que a senhorita Way, teria esse conhecimento?

- Gabrielle Way é entre outras coisas uma pessoa muito inteligente e fã de magia. Caso pesquise sobre seu passado, descobrirá que ela tem grande afinidade em defesa contra artes das trevas.

- Obrigado pelo conselho senhor Malfoy. Mas agora me diga por que Claire gritaria durante o blecaute no salão de festas?

- Seria impossível, ela estava comigo, nós chegamos juntos.

- Mas isso o que ela disse. Ela falou que chegou antes de você no salão. E viu algo que a assustou por isso gritou.

- Você está blefando. Claire estava comigo e nós entramos juntos no salão.

- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy. Acabamos por hoje. Nos veremos em breve. Chame o senhor Weasley antes de sair.

Enquanto isso na outra sala, Gina estava aliviada por se limitar a falar o planejado.

- Onde estava na noite do crime?

- Eu estava com Harry na área da piscina, mas depois eu aparatei para a sacada que dá acesso ao quarto de Helena Way.

- Porque fez isso?

- Porque eu queria falar com ela. Eu queria sair do jogo. Desistir.

- Porque havia decidido isso?

- Porque eu estava em desvantagem, iria sair perdendo de qualquer jeito.

- E decidiu ir a suíte dela no meio da noite?

- Sim, foi algo impulsivo.

- E ela estava na suíte?

- Não. Mas havia outras pessoas.

- Quem?

- Bella Hughes e Henry Fox.

- O que você fez a seguir?

- Saí de lá. Aparatei no corredor de acesso ao salão de festa. Quando ouvi um grito durante o blecaute, fui à direção ao som e assim que entrei no salão a luz tinha voltado e observei o corpo de Helena no chão.

- Bella e Henry não a viram na suíte?

- Não, eu permaneci na sacada e eles estavam bem ocupados.

- Quem você acha que matou Helena Way?

- Draco Malfoy. É simples, ele tinha o motivo e a coragem.

- Obrigado senhorita Weasley pelo seu tempo. Pode deixar à senhorita Granger entrar, por favor.

Enquanto isso na outra sala Rony Weasley tinha uma calma conversa com o detetive.

- O senhor estava com Gabrielle em sua suíte, não é?

- Sim, também com Simas e Hermione.

- E o motivo que o levou para o salão de festa naquela noite foi o blecaute?

- Sim, é estranho para nós bruxos estarmos numa antiga Mansão trouxa ligada por luz elétrica.

- Pode apostar. – Richard murmurou – E o que fez depois que viu o corpo de Helena?

- Eu me comuniquei através do espelho mágico com um guarda amigo meu no ministério e pedi uma patrulha imediatamente.

- Uma atitude prudente de fato. O senhor conhece alguém que teria motivos suficientes para querer matar Helena Way?

- Claire Reynolds.

- Porque ela?

- Ela tem o motivo e a coragem. Além do que tudo conspirava para ser bem sucedida.

- Porque tudo conspirava?

- Helena Way viajaria na noite do crime. Ela ia para a casa rever o marido. O que não deve ter deixado Claire satisfeita.

- Como sabia disso, senhor Weasley?

- Gabrielle me disse. Não havia conseguido falar com a mãe antes de ela ir viajar.

- E que assunto era esse tão urgente?

- Era para ela não viajar, Gabrielle sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer.

- Gabrielle sabia que a mãe ia morrer?

- Não, mas ela sentiu que algo ruim ia acontecer. Teve uma premonição naquela mesma noite antes do blecaute por isso eu, Hermione e Simas estávamos no quarto dela.

- Muito obrigado pelo seu tempo senhor Weasley. Pode chamar o senhor Finnigan antes de sair.

Enquanto isso na outra sala Hermione permanecida séria e compenetrada durante o testemunho.

- Onde estava na noite do crime?

- Com Rony, Gabrielle e Simas no quarto deles.

- E o que fez depois que encontrou o corpo?

- Conjurei uma maca junto com Harry e cobri o corpo.

- Mais tarde depois que a patrulha chegou o que fez?

- Fui tomar as providências para um velório e o enterro com o segurança.

- A senhorita tinha alguma desavença com Helena Way?

- Não. Nunca a conheci pessoalmente.

- Sabe quem seria capaz de tê-la assassinado?

- Claire Reynolds.

- Por quê?

- Digamos que ela é a pessoa que tinha a maior razão e tinha a coragem.

- E como Claire seria capaz de conjurar um feitiço tão poderoso?

- Ela não conjurou o feitiço. Ela teve ajuda de quem sabia conjura-lo.

- E quem é esse alguém?

- Draco Malfoy

- E quais seriam os motivos de Malfoy para matar Helena?

- Os mesmos de Claire. Draco sabia o que Claire havia sofrido e queria se vingar de quem havia lhe causado tal sofrimento.

- Obrigado pelo seu tempo senhorita Granger.

Os interrogatórios haviam sido realizados e os seis possíveis suspeitos estavam sendo analisados pelos detetives tudo era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os verdadeiros culpados aparecessem.

Naquela noite seria realizada a festa de despedida da colônia finalmente todos retornariam a suas vidas normais, como se absolutamente nada houvesse ocorrido, apenas se o assassino não fosse desvendado.

- O que você acha? – indagou Gina para Hermione.

- Eles conseguiram desvendar o caso, se forem muito espertos.

- Não acredito que consigam, acharam que apenas Draco e Claire tinham motivos bastantes para matar Helena.

- E não era?

- Não. Todos sabem que Gabrielle tinha o motivo superior a de todos. Superior até mesmo que o motivo de Claire.

- Você realmente acha que Gabrielle a matou, não é? – Mione indagou incrédula – Mesmo ela tendo limpado a sua barra.

- Agradeço-a imensamente por isso. Mas isso é um jogo e ainda não foi revelado o maior jogador.

- E você realmente acredita que você venceu?

- Não, nunca passou pela minha mente. Apenas suspeito que o vencedor saia perdendo também.

O olhar de Claire estava distante de tudo naquele momento. O sol a queimava e ela queria sumir mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Olá. – Harry murmurou ao seu lado.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Estão nos chamando no salão de festa. Os detetives.

Ele se levantou e se retirou andando sem esperá-la. Quando ele chegou ao salão principal só estava faltando Claire que chegou logo atrás dele. No centro onde já estivera o corpo de Helena estava uma mesa alta com oito cartões de namorados. E os detetives estavam ao lado desta mesa.

- Olá para todos vocês. – cumprimentou Isabelle sorridente – Aqui nesta mesa de centro estão oito cartões de namorados. Todos são idênticos apenas se diferenciarão pelo que vocês escreverão em cada um deles e para quem o enviarão.

- Isso nos levará a um último jogo e nos revelará o melhor jogador e o verdadeiro assassino. Vocês têm até as sete horas para enviarem seus cartões depois nos reencontraremos neste mesmo local.

Os oito se dissiparam rapidamente após pegarem os cartões da mesa.

Gina foi ao encontro de Draco logo após de sair do salão. Quando ela entrou no quarto, ele estava sentado na sala, como se a estivesse esperando.

- O que você quer? – ele indagou ríspido.

- Nada. – ela olhou triste – Eu só queria dizer que você ganhou. Independente do resultado de hoje a noite. Eu sai perdendo assim como Harry e Claire.

- Você também se apaixonou, não foi? – ele ficou estático

- Seria impossível imaginar que algum dia uma Weasley poderia chegar a se quer gostar de um Malfoy. – ela sorriu irônica.

- Eu sinto por você. – ele sussurrou.

- Não sinta. Eu já sinto o suficiente. As coisas que vivi aqui me levaram a crer que não importa quão grande seja o desejo. O amor sempre é superior.

- Essa foi uma lição que eu perdi, então.

Ela sorriu mediante do jeito sarcástico com que tratou a situação. Melhor assim do que com choros. No dia seguinte eles partiriam e cada um levaria sua vida normalmente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Só para que saiba por mim e não pelos demais. – ela sussurrou – Eu sei que você não matou Helena apesar de ter te acusado.

- É tudo um jogo Gina. Não desista dele no final.

- Não desiste no final. Desiste no inicio.

Ela saiu de lá o deixando com suas preocupações e suas inseguranças.

- Tudo é um jogo. – ele reafirmou para si mesmo.

Mas no interior ele sabia que nem quase tudo era um jogo.

Hermione escrevia seu romance na sala quando Gabrielle entrou no seu quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – ela indagou.

- O assassino foi revelado. – Hermione murmurou sorrindo.

- E de fato houve um assassinato?

- Não sei. O corpo ainda não foi encontrado. – ela sibilou.

- O que aconteceria se tudo não fosse só um jogo Mione, se de fato essas coisas acontecessem?

- Tudo seria diferente. O assassino não seria tão facilmente revelado, seria?

- Não sei. – ela murmurou – Talvez Isabelle e Richard não fossem tão inocentes como havíamos imaginado.

- Talvez. Mas qual o segredo atrás dos cartões?

- Revelar o assassino. Eles têm grande carga de magia.

- Poderíamos manipulá-los?

- Não se pode manipular a magia com magia Mione. Nem tudo é um jogo, afinal.

Hermione sorriu maliciosa. Pegou seu cartão em cima da mesa e observou.

- Como eles têm tanta certeza de que o nome de alguém não se repetirá?

- Não sei. Mas acredito que isso seja quase impossível de ocorrer. Afinal é dia dos namorados, não é? Ser romântico faz parte do jogo.

Era quase noite e todos estavam terminando de se arrumar para o baile de namorados. Seria o último baile e quando todos chegarão ao salão de festas a maioria dos clientes já estavam lá bebendo e dançando. A mesa ao centro havia adquirido uma forma retangular e alguns clientes observavam-na estranhamente.

Isabelle e Richard surgiram quase do nada no centro do salão e o nome dos oito convidados de honra foi citado e eles ficaram em volta da mesa onde depositaram novamente os cartões.

- Silêncio, por favor. – murmurou Isabelle – Estamos todos aqui reunidos hoje para uma última festa e também para descobrirmos quem ao final dessa semana ganhou o grande jogo de intrigas. Além do que é claro descobrir quem matou Helena Way.

A multidão se mantinha em silêncio e entre os oito as trocas de olhares chocados eram intensas.

- Primeiramente, - falou Richard – devo dizer que vocês oito são brilhantes jogadores. Realmente sabem como manipular as pessoas para conseguir o que querem. Mas nem tanto assim, já que eu e Isabelle revelamos o mistério por nós mesmos.

- Do que estão falando? – indagou Gabrielle.

- Ah sim, senhorita Way. Nós sabemos de tudo. De todo seu plano que infelizmente não deu certo de matar sua mãe com a ajuda da Srta. Reynolds e do Sr. Malfoy.

- Hahahaha... Você só pode estar brincando, de onde tirou essa idéia ridícula? – indagou Gabrielle novamente.

- Ridícula? Eu poderia dizer brilhante. Ninguém desconfiaria que você tramasse com sua meia-irmã e seu amante a morte de Helena. Nem mesmo a própria Helena poderia desconfiar isso.

- Diga-me então já que desvendou todo o mistério, o que aconteceu de fato no dia do crime. – Gabrielle murmurou.

- Ah.. eu esperava que me fizesse essa pergunta. Mas antes de respondê-la. – comentou Isabelle – Peço que peguem cada um de vocês um cartão na mesa, não se preocupe vocês pegaram seus respectivos cartões.

Cada um deles pegou o seu cartão correspondente na mesa e em cada um deles tinha seu respectivo nome. Algo que só pôde ser feito com o uso da magia.

- Agora sim. Posso revelar todos vocês o que de fato aconteceu naquela noite. – Richard disse.

_Tudo de fato começou de manhã e não à noite. Helena Way de fato estava tendo uma reunião com importantes clientes no momento no qual Gabrielle queria ter seu encontro com ela. Os clientes em questão eram Bella Hughes e Henry Fox que desaparecerão da mansão após aquela noite. Não foi possível encontra-los._

_Helena estava bem. O assunto do encontro entre tais clientes era simples. Eles queriam que Helena lhes cedesse sua suíte que continha uma serie de "utilidades" mágicas enquanto ela fosse voltar para Londres. No entanto, eles nunca usaram a suíte como a senhorita Weasley havia dito em seu interrogatório. Ao contrário, eles usaram o quarto da senhorita Way, por quê?_

_Porque quando eles chegaram à suíte ela estava ocupada e eles haviam encontrado com Helena na suíte viva ainda naquela noite, os dois casais que usavam a suíte de Helena Way naquela noite eram os dois casais que supostamente estariam no quarto de Gabrielle Way. Hermione e Rony, Gabrielle e Simas. Foi uma tentativa brilhante mentir o quarto onde estava senhorita Way, mas apenas foi uma perda de tempo. Pois Virginia Weasley compareceu a suíte de Helena naquela noite, porém ela havia dito que Helena Way não estava mais lá._

- Isso é verdade! – Gina cuspiu.

- Eu sei que é verdade senhorita Weasley. Uma das poucas que disse no interrogatório.

_Continuando, Helena havia desaparecido depois da visita de Bella naquela noite e antes do aparecimento de Gina na suíte. Logo ela desapareceu exatamente no momento em que ocorreu o blecaute. Isso sim foi um golpe de mestre. O blecaute precisaria ser um verdadeiro amante de trouxas pra saber onde fica a parte elétrica da casa. Mas apenas uma pessoa tinha conhecimento disso. Não é mesmo, Gabrielle? Uma pessoa que conhecia a casa antes mesmo da reforma ser executada. Claire Reynolds._

- Eu? – ela disse indignada.

_Não se faça de vítima senhorita Reynolds. Você foi peça fundamental nesse jogo. Você fez com que Harry Potter fosse o primeiro a entrar no salão de festas com o seu grito. Depois você esperou até que alguém entrasse no salão antes de você. Gina. Logo em seguida você entrou com o senhor Malfoy. Foi um truque excelente. Deu o tempo exato para que você pudesse ligar novamente a luz da Mansão e aparecer no salão sem ninguém perceber. É claro que alguém percebeu. Malfoy. Eu tive quase certeza de que ele era o assassino de Helena. Mas depois pensei mais, ele tinha o motivo e a coragem como muitos disseram no interrogatório. No entanto, ele não tinha a varinha. O senhor Malfoy não chegou ao salão de festas em posse de sua varinha. E isso fez com que eu o desconsiderasse como assassino em potência. E me revelou duas pessoas que foram muito subestimadas neste jogo. Hermione e Rony._

Os rostos de espanto se espalharam pela multidão e até mesmo entre os oito.

- Eu e Hermione? Nós nem conhecíamos Helena.

- Por esse exato motivo vocês seriam descartados como assassinos na primeira consideração. Não conheciam a mulher, mas isso não significa que não compartilhavam a dor daqueles que ele fez sofrer.

_Helena Way foi uma víbora em muitas maneiras. Fez sua filha e sua enteada se transformarem em prostitutas em seu bordel de luxo. E o principal ela havia matado a mãe de Claire Reynolds e seduzido seu pai friamente. Isso nos levaria a considerar que Claire seria uma assassina em potencial. Tinha o maior motivo de todos os presentes. No entanto ela não tinha a coragem, não tinha conhecimento do feitiço usado. Mas outra pessoa tinha conhecimento. Não é mesmo Gabrielle? Quem suspeitaria de uma filha que mata a mãe? E que usa os amigos mais próximos como álibis. Você sabia que sua mãe ia viajar naquela noite, mas mesmo assim após o encontro dela com Bella Hughes pela manhã a convenceu em ficar para ela presenciar uma orgia sua. No entanto, você saiu da cama assim que a viu saindo do quarto e de repente as luzes se apagaram foi o momento crucial para fazer o que devia fazer e ninguém perceberia._

_-_ Vocês são bons de fato. E sim, eu saí da cama naquela noite para segui-la, mas assim que sai do quarto ela desapareceu na escuridão. Ela havia sumido e eu não pude pega-la.

- Não, não pôde. Helena havia sumido. Mas qual jeito melhor de desaparecer se não aparecer naquele lugar que você nunca pensaria, bem ao seu lado. Isso mesmo, Helena foi para o seu quarto e encontrou Bella Hughes e Henry Fox novamente naquela noite.

_Isso nos leva a uma única conclusão. Quem matou Helena estava naquele quarto, naquela noite e a matou lá. E essa pessoa está aqui, entre nós, entre vocês oito. E surpreendentemente ele foi o mais subestimado entre todos vocês._

_Não foi mesmo, senhor Finnigan?_

Gabrielle olhou para Simas, o olhar dele mostrava uma raiva obscura agora. Que nunca antes foi demonstrada.

- Nunca achei que vocês de fato descobririam. – Simas sussurrou com uma voz fria.

As pessoas olharam para ele com um olhar de nojo e aversão.

- Antes de você ir para o salão de festas junto com Gabrielle e os demais, você entrou no seu quarto e observou Helena lá. Aquilo não demorou muito a luz ainda estava apagada, no entanto você sabia o que fazer e não mediu as conseqüências e o fez. Foi simples e fácil, mas houve testemunhas. Bella Hughes e Henry Fox viram o que o senhor fez.

_E o que o senhor fez com eles então? Os mandou embora. Pois sabiam quem de fato eram eles. Todo o tempo._

- Claro que eu sabia. Eu tinha todos jogando ao meu favor todo o tempo. Hermione, Gina, Claire e até mesmo Rony e Draco. Harry não me importava, pois ele não tinha mais como fazer qualquer mal ao plano. Apenas minha querida Gabrielle não sabia de meus planos. Ela realmente tinha pensado que eu a deixaria sujar suas mãos com a morte de uma mulher tão podre como sua mãe.

- Quem eram eles? – indagou Gina – Quem eram Bella Hughes e Henry Fox.

Então Claire se lembrou de fato quem eram eles.

- Você sabe quem eles são não é mesmo senhorita Reynolds?

- Sim. Eu havia me esquecido, mas agora me lembrei. – Claire falou quase sorrindo – Bella Hughes era uma grande amiga de minha mãe e Henry Fox era um antigo servente na minha casa. Provavelmente Helena o obrigara a vir trabalhar aqui, como fizera comigo e Gabrielle.

- Isso mesmo. – Isabelle sorriu finalmente. – Agora vocês podem abrir seus cartões e saberão o que cada um precisa saber para o jogo ter seu fim.

De repente, Isabelle e Richard estavam tomando uma forma diferente da usual, suas feições corporais estavam mudando assim como seus rostos. E finalmente, eles viram que de fato eles eram Bella e Henry.

- Mas... Mas? – Gabrielle encarou-os incrédula.

- Você realmente acreditou que nós incluiríamos o ministério e seus guardas nesse jogo? – indagou Bella.

- Então todo aquele dia? Os guardas do ministério, tudo foi mentira. – indagou Gina também incrédula.

- Sim. – concluiu Bella – Helena Way não foi perspicaz o bastante para compreender que todos no fim pagam as conseqüências de seus próprios jogos.

- Então, ela está morta? – indagou Claire. - Ela realmente está morta?

- É claro. Você acha que eu jogo para perder? Nunca.

- Mas quem ganhou? – indagou Draco – Quem é o melhor jogador?

- Isso é uma pergunta de difícil resposta senhor Malfoy. Mas como sua resposta é necessária. Preciso admitir que Gabrielle Way é a melhor. Um dom herdado de sua mãe, obviamente.

Gabrielle sorriu incrédula ainda por ter sido a escolhida como melhor jogadora. Era impossível que tudo aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Helena Way estava morta, de fato. Ela não retornaria para transformar sua vida num inferno e ninguém seria preso pelo crime cometido. E no fim o jogo havia acabado.

A Colônia seria fechada, foi o que achou melhor tanto Gabrielle quanto Claire. Bella Hughes estava com uma consciência limpa por ter vingado a morte de sua melhor amiga e Henry feliz por ter se livrado daquela maldita mulher. Na manhã seguinte todos os convidados iriam embora e a mansão seria abandonada.

Hermione fechava a última mala arrumada. De um modo maluco e insano ela sentiria saudades daquele lugar, afinal ela havia terminado seu romance ali.

- Olá. – Gabrielle a cumprimentou – Vim me despedir.

Hermione sorriu indo abraçá-la.

- Vai me chamar para o casamento, não vai? – Hermione sorriu.

- Claro que vou, todos vocês. – ela murmurou sorrindo.

- Estou feliz por você Gabrielle, agora acabou as intrigas e as mentiras.

- Estou feliz, também. Mas ainda não consigo acreditar que Simas conseguiu fazer tudo nas minhas costas.

- Ora você deveria estar feliz, afinal não acredito que conseguiria ter ido até o fim com plano.

- Nem eu acredito.

- Mas deixe de falar de coisas tristes. – disse Mione – Conte-me o que estava no seu cartão.

- A coisa mais linda que eu já li na minha vida. "O que eu fiz foi para que o nosso amor pudesse ser livre, o que fiz significa o quanto te amo e o quanto é importante para mim. Não importa o quanto o tempo passe e que nós mudemos. Eu serei feliz com você até o último segundo da minha vida."

- Que lindo! Simas realmente te ama, menina. – Hermione sorriu feliz.

- E o foi que Rony disse?

- Também foi a coisa mais linda que já li. – Hermione sorriu e leu – "Eu te amo. E nunca amarei outra pessoa o quanto eu amo você. Ficar aqui me mostrou que o desejo não é nada em comparação com o amor. O que sinto com você é único e intenso e isso é maior do que qualquer desejo já sentido".

Enquanto elas ainda conversavam, Gina arrumava sua mala sozinha e Harry inesperadamente fez sua aparição no quarto.

- Olá. – ela sussurrou.

- Oi. – ela sorriu distraída.

- O que nós perdemos Gina? O que perdemos para que não tenha dado certo?

- Perdemos o encanto. O afeto. O amor em si. Tudo virou uma obrigação. Não era algo mais espontâneo, sincero. E assim, o amor se desfez.

- Mas nós nos amamos não foi? – ele murmurou.

- Sim Harry. Amamos-nos muito por muitos anos, mas depois da guerra nada foi como antes. E por mais que tentássemos nada voltaria a ser como era antes.

- Eu realmente quero que você seja feliz Gina. E que possamos ser amigos, novamente algum dia.

Ela sorriu sinceramente.

- Vá Harry. Vá encontrá-la. Eu sei que seu coração bate mais forte por ela agora.

E então ele foi. Claire estava andando pelo jardim uma última vez, sentada no mesmo banco em que tinha sentado com Harry pela primeira vez.

- Olá. – ele sussurrou.

- Olá.

- Eu queria dizer que não importa o que tenha dito antes, eu entendo que tudo tenha sido em prol do jogo. A mentira, a farsa, as intrigas. Tudo. Mas eu sei que você sentiu algo mais intenso naquela noite. Assim como eu senti.

Ela sorriu se levantando.

- Eu amei seu cartão sabia. Lindo, mas faltou uma coisa essencial.

- O que? – ele indagou.

- Isso.

E ela o beijou apaixonadamente e depois ele a abraçou ao final, nem todos saíram perdendo.

Gina pegou seu cartão. O conteúdo foi sincero, mas ela preferira se ele houvesse mentido como tantas outras vezes.

- Olá Virginia.

- O que faz aqui? – ela indagou ainda arrumando sua mala.

- Vim me despedir.

- Não é preciso, seu cartão já fez o bastante por você.

- Eu vim agradecer pelo seu cartão. Bem apaixonado. – ele falou malicioso.

- Saia daqui, seu mentiroso. – ela gritou inutilmente.

- Você realmente não aprendeu nada nesse jogo, aprendeu? – ele a indagou ignorando seu comentário anterior.

Ele se manteve em silêncio. Ouvir a voz dele já era ruim demais. Ela continuava arrumando sua mala, convencida de que ele iria embora ao ver que ela não o responderia mais.

- Não você não aprendeu. – ele sussurrou convencido – Acho melhor ir então.

Ela continuou em silêncio. E o observou sair de seu quarto fechando a porta.

Gina voltou naquele dia para o apartamento que dividia com Harry e nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de desfazer as malas, empacotou o resto de sua coisa decidida em arrumar outro lugar para morar na manhã seguinte. Harry não tinha voltado para o apartamento e ela achou melhor assim. Desejava sinceramente que ele fosse feliz com Claire.

Na manhã seguinte, ela tinha tudo acertado com um cara que ia viajar e alugou seu apartamento por dois meses para Gina, tempo suficiente para ela dar um rumo em sua vida e decidir se continuaria ali em Londres ou se aceitaria uma proposta de emprego em Roma.

Enquanto isso, Harry tinha um maravilhoso café da manhã com Claire em seu apartamento.

- O que houve com Draco? - ele indagou curioso.

- Ele vai ficar fora por algum tempo. Talvez volte no fim do ano.

- Eu quero que vá morar comigo.

- E Gina?

- Ela vai se mudar. – ele murmurou

- Ela realmente está apaixonada por ele, não é mesmo?

- É inacreditável, mas acho que sim.

- Triste. Malfoy é um caso perdido, nunca vai se apaixonar por ninguém.

Harry tomou o restante de seu café e sorriu para ela maliciosamente.

- Você tem certeza que quer continuar falando sobre Draco?

Harry a agarrou e beijou seu pescoço fazendo-a rir com o gesto. Eles voltaram para o quarto e permaneceram lá até o fim da manhã.

Dois meses depois praticamente tudo havia voltado ao normal, os amigos se reuniam para uma despedida. Gina iria para Roma a trabalho e só voltaria no próximo ano.

- É realmente uma pena você ir, maninha. – comentou Rony.

- Preciso respirar outros ares. Não posso dizer certamente, mas a colônia foi uma experiência inovadora. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Não deixe de escrever. – Harry alertou.

- Não deixarei. – ela sorriu – Estou feliz por todos vocês e voltarei para o casamento de Gabrielle e Simas.

- Eu soube que eles estão no Caribe. – comentou Hermione – Gabrielle me mandou um postal de lá, fascinante as praias.

- Realmente eles merecem umas férias prolongadas. – reafirmou Claire.

Depois do breve almoço, Gina tomou um táxi para o aeroporto, preferia ir como uma simples trouxa ao invés de pegar uma vassoura. E, aliás, ela gostava de ir a aeroportos. Quando ela desembarcou, não acreditou em quem estava lá a esperando.

- Malfoy! O que faz aqui?

- Você realmente não entendeu meu cartão, entendeu?

- Muito bem por sinal. Especialmente a parte "Uma bela mulher, um belo caso, uma bela aventura".

Ele sorriu debochadamente.

- Eu não poderia dizer com todas as palavras que gosto de você, isso não faz parte do meu charme. – ele murmurou sarcasticamente.

- O que está tentando dizer com isso Malfoy? – ela indagou

Ele se aproximou dela ficando a poucos centímetros de distância. E sorriu a encarando.

- Aquilo era um jogo Gina. E eu perdi como você e os demais.

- Mas e o cartão?

- O cartão foi uma farsa. Um truque barato para tentar amedrontar os jogadores fracos.

- Então? Você?

- Eu gosto de você. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido tocando delicadamente em sua pele – Você tem três coisas que venho procurando em algumas mulheres. O desejo, a paixão e o amor.

- Amor? – ela sorriu com o toque dele – Pensei que não acreditasse no amor.

- Não acreditava, até conhecer você.

Então ela o beijou envolvendo suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, o beijo foi cada vez mais profundo e apaixonado.

- Vamos pegar um quarto. – ela sussurrou extasiada

- Eu ia sugerir isso agora.

Na primavera, Gabrielle e Simas se casavam numa cerimônia intima apenas para amigos próximos e parentes. E cada um deles se lembrou do que os tornaram tão próximos, tão amigos. O amor, o desejo, a paixão e principalmente o jogo.

Claire e Harry estavam noivos e Gina e Draco planejavam se casar no próximo mês. Se tudo daria certo, nem eles mesmos sabiam. Apenas compartilhavam o segredo de conhecer cada um profundamente e amar cada um profundamente. Aquela amizade era baseada na mais profunda honestidade. Algo que nenhum jogo de intrigas poderia tirar. Algo que era compartilhado há longos tempos. Algo que único e eterno.

A Colônia estaria sempre presente em cada um deles. Em suas fantasias mais assombrosas e suas lembranças mais profundas e algum dia talvez eles pudessem reviver aqueles momentos.

Enquanto isso, Bella Hughes e Henry Fox saiam do trem na plataforma 7. Uma mulher usando vestido branco estava esperando-os próximo das escadas rolantes. Eles sorriram e se cumprimentaram brevemente.

- Então, tudo ocorreu como o esperado? – indagou a mulher de branco.

- Sim, todos os oito perderam o jogo. – murmurou Bella – De fato acreditaram que eu fora amiga da mãe de Claire.

- E enquanto Malfoy?

- Não foi fácil enganá-lo, mas demos um jeito. – murmurou Henry.

- O que fizeram?

- Mudamos as lembranças dele.

- Muito bem. – ela sorriu abertamente.

- O que nós faremos agora Helena? – indagou Bella.

- Reabriremos a colônia, mas em outro lugar menos visado. E em breve, os oito saberão da verdade de fato.

- Então o jogo ainda não acabou? – Henry indagou.

- Nem está perto de acabar. – ela sussurrou.

Eles saíram juntos da plataforma e sumiram como fumaça. Nem todos os mistérios haviam sido revelados afinal. E aqueles oito amigos, nem suspeitavam que aquele jogo não estava perto de acabar.

FIM.


End file.
